Ephemera
by Citruz
Summary: Ephemera. Hal-hal yang ada atau yang digunakan atau yang dinikmati hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Dan setelahnya, tak ada niatan 'tuk disimpan. Apakah Kise ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kehidupan demikian? Tak ada yang tahu.


**EPHEMERA**

**Kuroko no Basket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ephemera©Bizz**

**Colab with : Scalytta**

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini._

_Maafkan saya yang selalu membuat fanfik baru padahal fanfic lama belum kelar. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk MENG-HIATUSKAN SEMUA fanfiksi saya yang multichapter. Mungkin ini hal yang paling baik bagu saya agar bisa fokus ke satu cerita._

_Entah apa namanya penyakit ini, tapi saya selalu dapet ide saat melihat suatu gambar._

_Mohon maklum._

_Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Reader resmi maupun silent reader karena telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfiksi ini atau fanfiksi lain karya saya._

_Saya sangat berterima kasih._

* * *

**_WARN :_**

_**OOC**__, AU, __**Angsty theme**__, Bullying, __**Broken Home**__, Stockholm Syndrom, __**Mature Content**__, Violence, __**and etc.**_

_**WARN in chapter prolog :**_

_Disturbing conversation. _

_Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah 15 tahun._

* * *

_"Karya ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Fan Art di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Saya dan kak Scalytta berusaha mengadaptasikan gambar ke dalam bentuk cerita menurut imajinasi kami"_

* * *

Empat Belas.

Empat belas plester yang tertempel di kulit putih penuh goresan merah tipis miliknya sekarang. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk dikarang. Karena itulah yang benar benar terjadi padanya. Kise Ryouta kembali menangis dengan Midorima yang berada depannya. Bersimpuh dan bergumam jengkel seraya menempelkan plester luka lagi. Dan sekarang, jumlahnya berganti menjadi 17.

Rekor sebelumnya ia pecahkan sendiri. Kise tak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih saat memecahkan rekor yang ia cetak sendiri. Terlalu naif untuk senang dan tertalu nyata untuk ditangisi. Pada akhirnya ia tetap merutuk tanpa tindakan. Apa guna, ia terlalu lemah. Benar kata Akashi, dia seperti seorang anak perempuan. Luar dalam, fisik dan mental.

"Sudah" Midorima bangkit. Merauk semua bungkus plester luka itu lalu memindahnya ke tong sampah dekat kursi. Ia memandang Kise yang masih duduk, dengan mengusap mata dan sesenggukkan. Midorima sedikit nyeri saat mengingat luka lebam cukup besar di atas mata Kise. Ia berfikir : apa tidak sakit kalau Kise terus mengusap luka itu?

"Berhentilah menangis" pintanya kemudian, mulai terganggu dengan rengekkan dan gerakan mengusap lebam diatas mata Kise. "Lukamu bisa tambah parah"

Kise tak segera bereaksi. Ia masih mengusap luka itu dan sesenggukkannya juga masih terdengar. Midorima menutup matanya sejenak. Mengurut dahinya lelah. Ini hampir setiap hari ia lakukan. Membantu Kise dari balik panggung. Memberinya berpuluh puluh plester luka pada Kise jika gerombolan anak nakal itu sudah selesai dengan pemuda bersurai kuning.

Dengan lembut dia akan menuangkan obat merah diatas plester luka—agar lukanya semakin cepat sembuh (menurut Midorima), menempelkannya ke atas kulit Kise yang putih bak susu, lalu memaksa pemuda cantik itu diam.

Tapi, seperti lingkaran setan, semua ini tak ada akhir yang berarti. Seperti yang sudah sudah, dia harus menunggu Kise berhenti menangis. Di belakang sekolah ditemani sang matahari yang hampir berpulang. Seperti seorang kakak yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa, Midorima hanya menemaninya disana.

Dan saat semua air mata Kise telah kering, dua pemuda itu akan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Dengan arah yang berlawanan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kise, Midorima terus memanjatkan doa agar Kise pulag sampai rumah dengan selamat, karena Midorima tahu, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia bukannya pahlawan di siang bolong yang selalu datang terlambat. Dia memilih untuk berada di balik panggung saja. Toh, jika dia membantu Kise lebih dari ini, pemuda kuning itu tak akan bisa belajar menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Kise, tolong" sekali lagi, Midorima katakan dengan lembut "Kau tak bisa menangis terus" ujarnya menarik tangan dari wajah Kise yang kini tak bisa disebut 'cantik' lagi. Oh lihatlah lebam dan lecet lecet itu! Tuhan, apa anak anak itu tak tahu kalau Kise juga manusia?

"Lukamu tambah membengkak"

"Aku tahu" Parau dan lemah. Seakan Kise yang sekarang tengah sekarat di ruang minim oksigen. Tapi entah kenapa Kise belum berhenti menangis.

"Kise! Kau harus belajar untuk melawan!"

"Untuk apa? Agar mereka bisa memukuliku lebih lama lagi esok harinya? Atau agar mereka bisa mencelupkan kepalaku lebih dalam ke kloset kamar mandi sekolah? Atau agar Aomine dan kelompoknya itu bisa... bisa... mempermalukanku lebih buruk lagi?" suara Kise bergetar pada kalimat terakhir. Ia tak mau, ia benci mengingat kejadian kamar mandi sepekan lalu. Dimana ia harus berdiam di bilik kamar mandi sampai pulang sekolah karena celanannya di sembunyikan oleh berandalan berandalan itu.

Untunglah, Midorima datang. Dua jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ha-ha..hebat sekali.

Midorima mengesah "Bukan begitu, setidaknya kau bisa menghindar, berlari atau mengadukan pada guru"

"Apa guru akan langsung bertindak? Kurasa tidak. Mereka mengacuhkanku, Midocchi. Semua orang mengacuhkanku"

"Kecuali aku..." Midorima menyela.

"Hanya kau" terus Kise sinis.

"Apa kau tidak terima?"

"Bukan begitu, Midocchi. Maksudku...ugh..." Kise menggeleng "Apa salahku?" dan setetes air mata kembali turun dari pipinya yang lebam. "Aku tak pernah menganggu mereka. Saat aku pindah kesini, tiba tiba saja mereka membenciku...Aku..." tetes tetes lain pun ikut meluncur bebas "...apa salahku?"

Midorima bingung dan sedih. Bingung karena ia tak tahu apa jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Kise, dan Sedih karena entah kenapa tatapan Kise seakan benar benar putus asa. Dan setelah melihat mimik itu, Midorima mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak. Dengan semua tekanan di sekolah dan dirumah, apakah Kise tidak depresi?

"Aku mau pulang'ssu" Kise bangkit. Mengusap matanya dan sedikit mengaduh saat berdiri. "Ayah pasti sudah pulang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kurokocchi sendirian dengan Ayah"

"Kenapa?" selidik Midorima.

"Ayah sering mabuk. Kurokocchi masih kelas 1 SMP, aku takut kalau ayah memberinya akohol atau semacamnya" Kise meringis "apa terdengar aneh?" kise tertawa sinis "aku mencurigai ayahku sendiri"

Kise berjalan pelan menjauh. Lalu berbalik "Terima Kasih, Midocchi" ia menunjuk plester luka yang menempel di siku kirinya. "Akan kuganti besok" lalu ia tersenyum. Seakan semua plester luka itu tak berarti apapun, hanya plester yang ditempel iseng. Padahal tidak! Inilah sisi yang Midorima benci. Semua senyum semu Kise. Munafik!

Tanpa senyum itu pun Midorima tahu bahwa Kise tidak sedang baik baik saja.

Senyum itu malah memperparah keadaan Kise!

Munafik dan menyedihkan.

Itulah Kise Ryouta.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Tinggalkan jejak anda **_


End file.
